1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to methods and systems for providing fault-tolerant ring structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Synchronous optical network (SONET) rings have been used for many years as a survivable transport architecture to support high-reliability services. A SONET ring is a closed loop of nodes supporting a protocol that allows fast rerouting in the event of failures. Currently, SONET rings are provisioned with each node having service line interfaces and protection line interfaces in each direction. SONET requires service and protection resources to be fully provisioned to properly function. Accordingly, new technology is needed for providing fault tolerance with less resource requirements.